hivestemfandomcom-20200214-history
NecroBiologist
> Enter Name Your name is Ceric Kevantan. You have an affinity for anything that can be considered TECHNOLOGY or MECHANICAL. You've spent sweeps studying and working with machines, and you've pretty much mastered the fields of CYBERNETICS, ARTIFICIAL INTELLIGENCE, and AGRESSORBOTS. In addition to working on those things, you've also managed to somehow create a working AI, despite the constant setbacks that occurred along the way. It can't do much, but you are proud of your accomplishment. Working around so much technology has led you to become somewhat of a TECHNOPHILE, in that if you see some new piece of equipment you've never handled before, you begin to obsess over it, wanting to figure out how it works. You are kind of messed up like that. You are not very social, instead keeping to yourself whenever you can. Unfortunantly the recent infux of trolls has caused your kismesis to think it's time to come out of your shell. You'd rather stay in, have a couple drinks of ALTERNIAN LIQUOR and work on one of your various PROJECTS, of which you have many. Your really, really don't like other people. Unless your kismesis says you do, in which case you pretty much have to. Last time you said no to her you ended up on a roof. Your trolltag is necroBiologist, and you like to capitalize the letter N aNd not use aNy puNctuatioN uNless it is a question mark > Examine Room what the hell get out of here Your respiteblock is littered with various COMPUTER PARTS and CABLES. In addition to that, there are overhead cables snaking all over the ceiling, and every space not reserved for your RECUPERACOON or your WARDROBE is covered in half-finished PROJECTS, EXPERIMENTS, and large machines for doing things that only you could really describe. It is essentially incredibly MESSY, and if anyone with a fear of small spaces were to walk into your block, they'd most likely heel-turn right out. And that's only your block. The rest of your hive doesn't fare any better. Man you need to clean up sometime. Or you would've, had the scarring of Mount Awkward not completely obliterated your home. Anything left that wasn't destroyed is at the bottom of the mountain, other parts littering the mountainside. All that remains of where your hive once stood is a door in the side of the mountain and remnants of the floor. > Allocate Strife Specibus i am so good with these you doNt eveN kNow You had already allocated your strife specibus with chainKind. The versatility of chains helps when you need either a weapon or a convenient tool, so you decided to use chains as your main weapon. Your current weapons are the SECONDHAND CHAINWHIPS, which is basically a cool name tacked onto your crappy handmade chainwhips. Sometimes they feel like they're going to fall apart, but so far they've held. Still, you should really look into getting a new specibus or weapons. You have a few other specibus allocations lying around your hive, but you're not really sure if you could find them at this point... > Examine Fetch Modus ugh where did i eveN get this stupid thiNg You decide to examine your ROTARY PHONE MODUS, which you don't even really remember getting. Whenever you pick up an item, the modus randomly assigns it a phone number. You dial the item that you've captchalogued, and dialing the right number ejects the item from your sylladex. The faster the dialing, the more urgent the modus takes it, and thus the item is ejected at a much higher velocity. This thing is sometimes a pain in the ass to deal with. > Do Something Awesome ugh fiNe You pull some delirious biznasty tricks, making your way down the large spiral staircase that runs through the center of your hive. No trick is beyond you, and you pull sweet flips and awesome rolls until you're on the bottom floor. Sometimes being bored pays off; you have plenty of time to practice not smacking your head on the way down the stairs. > Do Something Incredibly Silly No > Examine Abilities uh okay You are really good with FIELD MAINTAINANCE and, in general, the UPKEEP of machinery. You'd never tell anyone because you know they'd bother you if anything of theirs broke. And you can't stand interactions with others. In addition, you are also a decent COMPUTER HACKER. You can't break the latest and greatest, but if tapping into a conversation or downloading files from someone else is what you're looking for, then look no further. Physical Though you'd rather not admit it, you're not all that great of a fighter. Sure, you could whip a fly off an empty bottle without the thing knowing you were there, but when faced with someone else, you are about as useful as a mobile log. You're more of a dirty fighter, preferring underhanded tactics against an opponent than clean, upfront confrontation. Not to say that you wouldn't relish a fight. They help you blow off some steam. However, most troll interested in a fight wouldn't give you the time of day. You are pretty THIN, mostly from not eating a lot because you forget to, eating not being a high priority for you. You aren't fat, but you aren't exactly the most muscular of trolls. You are of a medium height, small build, and could be described by someone as "lanky" if that someone wanted you to shove their dislocated arm into their chitinous windhole. Your hair sticks out, mostly because you can't be bothered to fix it. You are never seen without your trademark JACKET unless you are asleep or working in the lab. You lost your left arm after unsuccessfully trying to kill yourself in a fit of mental instability over seeing your friend being beat to near-death. The same friend amputated it after finding you at the bottom of a cliff. Maybe later you could create something to replace it with... Psychic You have no mental abilities or psychic powers to speak of other than a HIGH RESISTANCE to mental intrusions or probes. Most of the time it's because you're flat on your ass drunk. > Give Hivestem Information You woke up hungover; nothing unusual there. You hopped onto your computer, hoping that you could enjoy a quiet day of coding and tweaking your machinery, but Lohqua decided to bother you about some new morons who've moved near you. Then she made some remarks you'd rather not repeat. Given your state of mind (pissed, as usual), you decided to give her a good long ranting. And so you left your hive, unaware of the events that would take place. After several awkward and drunken encounters with a certain troll (kicking him in the face), you were able to witness your friend getting beaten to near-death by the local drone, and after making sure her body was given to the right person for care, you left in a state of shock. Climbing up to your hive, you discovered it was completely gone, the earlier fight amongst the gods having obliterated it. Deeply traumatized and drunk, your past came back to haunt you, and believing your friend to be dead, you attempted to commit suicide off of a cliff. You didn't die, but lost your arm in the process, the same friend finding you and giving you "first aid". Unconscious for a while after being treated, you roused while still being carried. You were in critical condition, having lost a good amount of blood as well as some of your memories from the blunt trauma to the head. Scylla put you in her own recuperacoon, forcefeeding you a strange luminescent green fungus from the walls of her cave-hive. You are asleep, and as a side effect of the fungus and your head trauma, you've forgotten everything you used to know about who you are and what you've done. Traits *'Withdrawn:' there isn't a day or so that's gone by without you not talking to anyone *'Drunk:' only sometimes, but when you hit the bottle, you really hit it *'Intelligent:' you can fix and create machinery in no time flat (given the tools) *'Lonely:' you'd never tell anyone, but often you feel alone and wish you hadn't driven others away *'Mistrusting:' there was an incident that happened not too long ago, which has caused you to be wary of anyone and everyone really Trivia *Always either irritable or outright angry. *Drinks in copious amounts when he knows he's going to be bothered. *Never ever talk to him about relationships. Guaranteed chain to the face. *Likely to ignore whatever you say in favor of his opinion. He's a douche sometimes. *Suppresses his past, tries to forget about it. If you ask about it, expect to see the back of him as he walks away from your bloodied body. Examine Chumproll > adjutorObedientiary - i doNt eveN waNt to go there just No gog does she ever get oN my ever-so-worN Nerves as much as possible > forgottenForsaken - former imperial droNe talked to him oNce Never waNt to agaiN seriously what a grubsNiffiNg fishmoNger > gnosticDirge - aN okay guy Never really talked to him much though he seems to be pretty much takeN care of by HER > tentacleReign - silly girl former caNNibal shes Not so bad oNly oNe i caN tolerate at aNy rate eveN if she is a bit out of it though that is kiNda my doiNg > threadedAconite - forgot she eveN lived here she doesNt talk to me so i doNt talk to her seems fair eNough from my eNd > hyperkineticSalvo - dude is alright i do feel sort of sorry for kickiNg him iN the face he seems geNuiNely clueless though > theoreticalDetective - almost as crazy as scylla used to be what is this guys deal i meaN really i doNt eveN kNow Category:Male Category:Green Blood Category:Mount Awkward